My Life of Secrets
by NotJustAnotherPrettyFace
Summary: "Brrriiing", Yes Finally! Schools' out for summer! Don't get me wrong I like school, my sudden outburst was just since family has a spectacular summer vacation planned!" KIM's POV. DISCLAIMER! This is a short story for an L.A. Extra credit assignment. If you think I should continue, tell me!


"Brrriiing", Yes Finally! Schools' out for summer! Don't get me wrong I like school, my sudden outburst was just since family has a spectacular summer vacation planned! By the way, my name is Kimberly Jamie Christian, but call me Kim. If you call me Kimberly, you will never hear the end of it. I'm pretty tomboy compared to all my friends and other girls at school, but I like to stand out of the crowd. I always complete my tomboyish look with my black high top converse with neon green laces and my brother's old varsity jacket. Speaking of my gleeful family, I live with my two annoying brothers as well as wonderful parents. Jack and Adam, my brothers, are both older than me and extremely overprotective of me! As for my parents, I could not write an encyclopedia voluminous enough on how much I love them. Amy, my beloved mother, is a superhero. She is caring, understanding, and beautiful...but she has one weakness...cooking. Unlike my incredible mom, my father, who goes by the name of Matthew, is an amazing chef! He also an actor and movie director, but my friends do not need to know, mainly because I want people to adore me for who I am, not because my father is a famous superstar. Speaking of my dad, he just came back from another business trip. I'll have to get back to you later, dinner's ready, and who knows what surprise for summer my dad has cooked up to tell us tonight!

"OH MY GOSH!", I screamed repeatedly towards my neighbor Grace's house. Yes, she is my best friend, I am not crazy. Grace and I know each other like the backs of our own hands and some say we are twins with different blood, but not even Grace knows about my father. I traveled from my door to her's carefully because I am fully aware that it is five in the morning while she was dashing out the front door towards my direction. I snickered noticing the oh so very panicked, but hysterical, face she wore upon her wide eyed, stunned figure.

Once Grace realized I was nowhere near dying, her shocked eyes turned into an icy, stone cold glare -not as paralyzing as mine- as stomped over the cracked pavement and screeched in a rather whispering tone, "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW IT IS LIKE FIVE IN THE MORNING!" I was motioning her to calm down the entire time, mostly so the whole town wouldn't awaken my her outrage...too late!

"Honey!" My mother questioned, "What on earth are you and Grace doing up at five?" my mother asked in a tone that was was calming yet wary for any sleepless, aggravated mobs..

I had to think quickly as I replied, "Umm...wait a minute, I...am...making a...surprise". I spoke in monotone, but ended failing with my voice raising a few octaves before completing my sentence. Both Grace and my mom replied with a shake of disappointment at my lying skills.

"Okay, okay. gees. I'll be inside in a minute." I spun around quickly until I was prepared to become face to face with an agitated Grace.

"Soooo?" Grac questioned, urging me to continue as she tapped her foot against the hard pavement.

"Okay promise not to scream?" she nodded, so I continued, my voice a little louder than before as excitement rushed through me."We," I took a pause for dramatic effect "are going to Disney World!" I yelped with joy heading into the last part of my sentence

"Eeeeep!" Grace screamed, more like shreecked. "Wait, we are only fourteen, how are we going to do that?" Empathising the words "we" and "that".

"Okay, if you would have listened i would have told you that it would be you, me and my family, that are going on the trip. My dad, won tickets in a pack of six, so I got to invite you! So Go and get packed, we will pick you up at eight o'clock sharp tonight!" We both did our extremely complicated handshake. Before we departed our own ways, a final 'thank you' bear-hug given from grace. As I turned once more I felt guilt as the words 'lies, lies and more lies' was played multiple times through my brain in a teasing melody as if stuck on repeat. I know, I know, I lied but I felt a force holding back the urge to tell her about how my family actually bought the expensive tickets, well they aren't that costly if you are my dad. I just feel as if I just have to wait for the right moment before I let out my little secret of who I truly am.


End file.
